


Zootopia Shifters

by The_BookDragon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Animal Shifters, Animal Transformation, Babies, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Pregnancy, Short, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Judy and Nick are having kids. Except hybrid shifters are almost never heard of.





	Zootopia Shifters

Being the first bunny-shifter on the police force had its ups and downs. Namely, there were some things you could get away with, and others you couldn't.  
" Officer Hopps, explain to me why you will be leaving soon," Chief Bogo commanded.  
Judy twitched her tall ears before answering," I'm pregnant, Sir."  
Dead silence filled the room before Bogo shouted,"WHAT!?"  
In his distress he shifted into his oxen form. Judy squeaked before shifting into her own rabbit self. She hid in the corner not wanting to deal with a freaked out bull ox. It wasn't long before Bogo picked up her quivering form and tried to get her to calm down.  
Bogo was a little ashamed of his reaction and scaring Judy. He wouldn't admit it, but he genuinely cared for her.   
Though, her taking maternity leave so early was troubling.  
Judy eventually returned to her halfway human form and sat down.  
" Hopps,"said Bogo quietly," who's the father?"  
"I don't want to say who they are, but there is something else you should know."  
" What is it that you need to tell me?"  
" The baby is a mixed species shifter."  
Bogo sagged in his chair. Mixed species shifters were almost non-existent and for good reason. Often, the baby and mother died in childbirth, and they also could not be aborted because the difficulties it could cause.  
Without thinking Bogo wrapped Judy in a hug. She began to cry and he prayed to God that she and all of them would make it through this.  
°°°°°°°°  
The next morning dawned bright and sunny, but the mood in Precinct One was gloomy.  
They were worried about Judy. The little rabbit-shifter had grown on them. Now, seeing her so depressed was making their protective instincts go haywire.  
Bogo entered the morning meeting with a grim look.  
" Alright, listen up I have been informed by Officer Hopps that she will soon be taking a leave of absence. She has given me the go-ahead to tell you why. The reason for her departure is she is pregnant with a hybrid shifter."  
The proverbial shit hit the fan.  
Shifters were changing forms, others were shouting, and one red fox shifter just sat quietly waiting for them to calm down.  
" That's enough," bellowed Bogo," as long as you are in my precinct and under my jurisdiction you will continue to act as keepers of the peace!"  
Everyone settled down as Bogo read their assignments for the day.  
°°°°°°°°°°°  
The months flew by and Judy felt worse and worse from the stress on her body from her soon to be born kits. There were four in total. Three girls and one boy.   
It was safe to say that the precinct was freaking out. Clawhauser couldn't even eat he was so stressed. Judy was his best friend and favorite person other than Nick. He had been sitting on a chair in Judy's apartment when she bent over gasping. A small wimper sent Clawhauser into a frenzy. The babies were coming.  
°°°°°°°°°  
Frankly, Nick was terrified. Judy, his girlfriend and mother of his children, could be dying and he couldn't do anything about it. It had been hours since Clawhauser's panicked call telling Nick Judy was in labor. The nurses kept coming in to check on Judy and see what they could do for the pain. Nick and the others weren't allowed in, andd so they had to rely on the small amount of information the nurses gave them.  
Out of nowhere a doctor started shouting and things became hectic.  
Nick managed to talk to one of the nurses.  
"What's going on? Is Judy okay?"  
"Officer Hopps is experiencing some complications and the babies need to come out now."  
With that he rushed out.  
Nick's heart beat sped up and the others became almost frantic.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Judy woke up with a pain in her stomach and head. The doctor informed her that the babies were healthy and happy.   
Judy was relieved and asked to see them.  
They were so small she was afraid she would crush them. Nick knocked on the door and poked his head inside. Judy smiled and gestured for him to come in.  
Staying as quiet as they could be Nick and Judy held their children.   
They had made it through the fear and uncertainty, and now there were four additions to the family. It was going to be okay.


End file.
